AATC: Lion King Style
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Lion King Style: 3 new princes are born, but Alvin was the first born so he's next to be king. Ricky has a sibling who has a scar down his hip and he also wants to be king but he's full of hatred. Simon and Theodore love their brother to pieces and they don't care if he's gonna be king. But why did Alvin get blamed for his father's death from his uncle? mostly AxB slight SxJ, TxE
1. The Next Heir

3 new princes of the forest

**I've decided to do a Chipmunk style of the Lion King, which it's my favourite Disney movie. So I hope you'll enjoy this :D**

The sun was just about to peek over the horizon of a forest, lots of forest animals started to wake up and they knew what day it was…it was to present the next ruler of the forest but there are 3. But it has to be the first born. In a meadow which it's in the middle of the forest laid a BIG tree at the back with big branches but the biggest branch of them all was in the centre. All the animals started to go to the meadow, Rabbits, Skunks, Birds, Foxes, Deer's, Door Mice, Chinchilla's and a lot started to gather round.

On the middle branch of the big tree held an adult Chipmunk, he had dark brown fur, brown eyes and his name was…Ricky, the wind was blowing in his fur and it was flowing. He saw all the forest creatures chatting among themselves, waiting to see the next heir of the forest. Then he saw a blue bird fly over to him and it bowed. This blue bird was called Jacob "Morning sir," he said "How's the litter?"

Ricky started to smile down at him "Perfectly fine Jacob, they are with Vinny," Ricky went into the tree hole that held roughly 8 to 12 Chipmunks. But the one he was starting at was an adult female Chipmunk that had brown fur, blue eyes, twig rimmed glasses and her hair was up in a bun…her name was Vinny. She was the queen of the forest. She was lying on her side and she had 3 bundles of fur snuggling into her stomach "Hey love,"

"Hey Ricky," smiled Vinny "Remember, the first one born is the rightful king,"

"I remember-"

"HEY, IT'S SHEERN!" yelled a rabbit, Ricky ran on all four's outside, all the animals moved out the way so Sheern can come through. He was a squirrel was a long bushy tail, green eyes and grey fur. In his hand held a stick with concurs at the end, he was a middle aged. He climbed the tree and he gave Kicky a hug.

"My old friend," he started "Lets show everyone the next heir," he walked in, Vinny moved away from her little. The little Chipmunks opened their eyes one had brown, another had blue and the last one had green. Sheern pulled out his stick and shook the concurs over their heads and the little ones wanted to touch them. Then he pulled out a berry from his tail, squeezed it in his paws and put it on the 3 little Chipmunks heads BUT he pulled out the baby Chipmunk with…brown eyes.

The little male Chipmunk looked up at him with those brown eyes; Sheern picked up some sand in the tree and sprinkled it over his head. Ricky smiled at his oldest son having the sand on his head. Vinny careful picked up her other 2 sons and placed them next to her. Sheern kept on held of the male baby Chipmunk and went outside with him. All the animals had their head's pointing up

Sheen lifted the little Chipmunk in the air in his paws. The little Chipmunk was curious about what's going on, he kept looking round. All the animals started to do noises of greeting of the next heir. Ricky held onto the blue eyed baby Chipmunk while Vinny held the green eyed baby Chipmunk. The sun ray's started to shine on the brown eyed baby Chipmunk. All the animals started to bow. "That's my boy,"

Vinny looked at Ricky with disgust "You have two other boys you know,"

"I know but…im proud that our oldest looks a lot like me. That's my little boy…Alvin,"

**Whoa, it looks like Alvin is the next heir while his brother's aernt :O****, sorry that it's so short but it's just the opening. They'll get longer and…Ricky has a sibling who's jealous of Ricky…but why? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	2. Ricky's Brother

Ricky's Brother

**Wow 7 reviews :D im so happy guys, now here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

After the ceremony was over. Sheern gave Alvin back to his mother and his siblings known as Simon and Theodore. Ricky noticed that his brother didn't turn up at the presentation of Alvin. Vinny now has her litter beside her for some milk from her, but one of them was abit greedy "Oh no you don't Mr Theodore…one at a time, not two," she said "You gotta make room for your brothers," Theodore's green eyes looked up at her. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he did move away slightly so Simon and Alvin could feed.

"Vinny, im gonna go and visit my brother," said Ricky "I wanna know why he didn't turn up for the presentation of Alvin,"

Vinny looked up at her mate and sighed "You go and do that love, cause I wanna know why as well," he nodded and left the tree with Jacob ahead of him. Soon Alvin, Simon and Theodore curled up next to each other and fell asleep. Vinny knew it was the perfect time to see her best-friend who lives with her and some other Chipmunks. She got up and went at the back of the tree to see her.

At the back of the tree held a heavenly pregnant Chipmunk called Janice, she had blonde fur and blue eyes; her mate sat beside her who had dark auburn fur with green eyes, his name was Brendon. "Hey Vinny," he said

Vinny walk over to them "Hey guys…not long till you have your litter Janice," as she eyed her best friend's stomach

"I know!" said Janice with excitement "I can't wait…it was a wonderful presentation Vinny, very heart-warming"

"Thank you, I was abit disgusted about what Ricky said,"

Brendon rolled his green eyes at that comment "Ah, but that's him though. He knows that he has two other sons, we've known him since our childhood,"

Vinny sighed "I know that, he kind of reminds me of his dad…always treasure the oldest,"

Janice shrugged her shoulders "but did his dad love his other son? Because I don't think he did at all,"

"Well, only his mother treasured them both. I treasure Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They are my life and so is Ricky…I wonder why Samuel didn't turn up at the presentation?"

/

A couple of yards from 'Tree Of life' held another tree which was slightly smaller, inside the hole of that tree held another Chipmunk who had blackish-brown fur with light green eyes, he also had a long scar down his hip. His name was Samuel but he was now known as Sam. He was just lying on his stomach holding a berry in his paws

"Life's not fair is it?" he said to the berry "Well I, shall never be king…and you won't see the light of another day," he chuckled in an evil way. He was about to pop the berry into his mouth but a voice cut him off

"Didn't your mother ever tell NOT to play with your food?" it was Jacob who had his wings on his hips. Sam sighed in frustration

"Augh, what do you want?" he said as he wasn't taking any interest, he was just playing with the berry in his paws

Jacob crossed his wings "im here to announce that King Ricky's on his way…so you BETTER have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

Sam stopped playing with his lunch but the berry rolled out the hole "now look Jacob, you made me lose my lunch"

"Ha, you'll lose more when the king gets through with you,"

"Oh…I quiver with FEAR!" he said with an evil smile on his face, Jacob knew that look, he started to back away

"Now Sam don't look at me that way," he said in a scared way, he started to fly but Sam pounced on him "HELP!"

When Sam was about to hit Jacob, someone cut him off "SAM!" Sam turned and it was Ricky "LET HIM GO!"

"Incredible timing your majesty," weakly said Jacob, Sam then threw Jacob across the tree and walked up to his brother

"Why…isn't my big brother, what brings you here?" he said as he circled him but Ricky decided to cut to the chase

"Vinny and I didn't see at the presentation of Alvin and his brothers," he said

Sam moved to the back of the tree and put his claws against the bark "That was TODAY!" he pretended to be shocked "Oh I feel simply awful," then his scraped his claws down the bark and Jacob held his ears since the pain was too much for him to handle.

"Must have SLIPPED my mind," he said has he admired his sharpened claws. Jacob flew up to him and said

"YOU'RE THE KINGS BROTHER, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIRST IN LINE!" he yelled, but he flew back to Ricky since Sam got his claws out

"Well I WAS first in line…till THOSE little fur-balls were born," he said fiercely then Ricky pushed him back slightly.

"Those fur-balls are my sons, and one of them is your future king," he said firmly

Sam started grin "oh I should practise my curtsey" and he turned his back on Ricky

Ricky got his claws out "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME SAM!"

Sam looked back "Oh no Ricky, perhaps you SHOULDN'T turn your back on me,"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?" yelled Ricky as he yelled in Sam's face when he ran up but Sam wasn't scared

Sam just grinned "Temper, temper. I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you,"

"Pity…why not?" said Jacob with sarcasm

"Well…I have more strength than him," said Sam as he looked at Ricky in the eye "im gonna go to the shallow end of the dream poll" as Sam left his tree, leaving Ricky and Jacob alone

Jacob sighed "there's one in every family…two in mine really" he said "they ALWAYS have a way to ruin special occasions"

Ricky also sighed "What am I gonna do with him?"

Jacob flew up above Ricky's head then he had something funny in his head "he'll make a good throne rug,"

"Jacob!" laughed Ricky, then they left laughing and they went back to the 'Tree Of Life'

**That was that, it looks like Sam is Ricky's little brother. Is he jealous or something? Oohhh and it looks like Vinny's best-friend Janice is having a litter as well and I think you guys know who she's carrying ;D cause I know. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Learning And Teaching

Learning and Teaching

**Next chapter :) and we've just met Ricky's little brother Sam. Now this chapter will be set a month later. Enjoy**

**1 month later**

It was now night time in the forest. Sheern was in his tree which is slightly smaller than the 'Tree Of Life'; all over his tree bark was paintings that were drawn by charcoal and berry juice. Sheern was painting a picture of Alvin, Simon and Theodore on his tree. It was quite impressive on how this middle aged squirrel can do that. Sheern then picked up a red berry, poked his finger in it and he chuckled to himself

"Alvin," he chuckled as he placed the red berry juice on Alvin's head in the picture.

/

The following day, it was abit cold but it was starting to warm up. At the end of the 'Tree Of Life' held the 3 male Chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The past couple of days they have been watching the sun rise but today is a special day for them because…they are gonna learn the 'Circle Of Life' from their father.

"I can't wait to learn about this 'Circle Of Life'!" said Simon excitedly "It's gonna be so fascinating, you've gotta know ev-"

"Simon, we get it," groaned Alvin "Trust me to be the first born but…IM GONNA BE KING SOME DAY!"

Theodore looked over at his brothers and covered his ears from the yell Alvin done "Alvin, mom and dad are trying to sleep,"

"So what…lets go and wake up dad!" said Alvin as he ran inside. Simon groaned and followed Alvin; Theodore just shrugged and followed them. "DAD, DAD!" yelled Alvin "WE GOTTA GO…WAKE UP!"

Ricky was snoring next to Vinny; he could hear Alvin trying to wake him up. Vinny was now awake and she saw Alvin trying to wake up Ricky. Alvin wouldn't stop saying 'dad, dad' "Mmm…you're three sons are awake,"

"Before sun rise they're your sons," yawned Ricky. Alvin started to pull on his father's ear trying to wake him up but Alvin fell backwards

Simon rolled his blue eyes at his brother being stupid "Alvin, just shake him,"

Alvin took in his brother's words and started to shake his dad awake; Ricky opened one of his eyes to look at Alvin "You promised dad, that you would take me, Simon and Theodore outside,"

"Ok, ok im up," yawned Ricky as he started to stretch

"Yahoo!" yelled Alvin, but that woke up the whole clan in the tree. Simon dragged his brother outside, Theodore just followed while Ricky yawned and followed them outside. The 3 Chipmunks followed their father up the tree so they could see what they would be looking at "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet son," said Ricky as he kept climbing but with abit of difficulty since, well…Theodore was on his back and he can't climb yet. Simon was getting there since his claws are starting to come through while Alvin…is showing off.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Alvin, Ricky didn't wanna repeat the same answer. Then they made it to the top of the tree and the sun was now starting to become full. Theodore got off his dads back while Simon and Alvin finally made it to the top.

"Look boys, everything the light touches is our kingdom," began Ricky, the boys were 'awed' by the sight "A kings time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun," Ricky then looked at Alvin "One day boys, the sun will set on my time here…and will rise with Alvin as the new king,"

Simon then cleared his throat "Then, all of this will be Alvin's?"

"Everything,"

Theodore then hoped over and saw some dark looking area "Hey dad, what's that shadowy place?" Ricky then looked at what Theodore was looking at and his look grew hard and firm

"You boys MUST never go there,"

Alvin then looked up at his dad "But I thought a king could do whatever he wants?"

Ricky sighed "Boys, follow me for a walk," the 3 Chipmunks followed their dad down the tree…well, Theodore on his dads back. They all got down the tree and they all walked on lush, green grass and Ricky started to explain "Everything we see exists together. As king we must respect that balance…from the crawling ant to the leaping deer,"

Theodore looked abit confused "But dad…we eat berry's and acorns…not deer,"

Alvin and Simon laughed slightly at their little brother being a silly billy, Ricky also laughed "Theodore we don't eat deer but…when we die, our bodies become the grass and the deer eat the grass," then Alvin, Simon and Theodore had their eyes on their dad "So, we are all connected in the great Circle Of Life,"

Then all of a sudden, a blue bird stopped in front of them and he looked abit scared of something "SIR…KITTEN'S IN THE FOREST!" he yelled, Rickey told Jacob to take the boys home while he went to sort it all out. Alvin looked abit upset and angry about why he and his brothers couldn't go

"We never get to go anywhere," said an upset Alvin "It's NOT fair,"

Simon and Theodore just shook their heads and Jacob was flying above them "Ahh, young master, soon you'll be king then you can chase those fur balls from dawn to dusk,"

"Hey, Alvin why don't you go and tell Uncle Sam about we've just learnt today?" said Theodore as he was hugging his tail "while me and Simon find the girls,"

Alvin nodded "Ok, I'll meet you by the tree,"

/

Sam was just roaming around the inside of his tree looking angry and annoyed. His 3 nephews are growing faster by the minute, he pushed one of his berries away from him then he heard a voice behind him

"HEY UNCLE SAM!...guess what?" that voice belonged to Alvin as he ran into his uncle's tree

Sam turned round and rolled his eyes "playing an Easter egg hunt?"

Alvin just laughed at him "nope…im gonna be king of 'Tree Of Life"

"Oh goody,"

Alvin then ran up to the opening of the tree "My dad just showed me and my brothers the kingdom…and im gonna rule it all, ha-ha,"

Sam then hid his angry face away from Alvin and said "Well…forgive for not leaping for joy…got a bad back,"

"Hey Uncle Sam, when im king…what will that make you?"

"A rabbit's auntie,"

Alvin started laughing "You're so weird,"

Sam ignored that comment "So, you didn't know what's in that shadow place then and what beyond?" Alvin's ears flatten

"Well no…he said we can't go there," he said "Hey…what's over there anyway?"

"Not gonna tell…a baby bunny graveyard is no place for a three young prince's," grinned Sam "Opps,"

Sam started to pretend that he's said too much, Alvin then had an idea in his head "But Alvin…promise me that you'll never visit that DREADFUL place?"

He then thought it through and said "No problem," and Alvin left to find his brothers and his best friend along with her sisters. Sam saw Alvin go and he grinned to himself…what is he up to?

**Looks like things are starting to heat up abit, I wonder who Alvin's best-friend is? And it looks like Sam is up to something since he said something about a baby bunny graveyard. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	4. Alvin's Best Friend

Alvin's best friend

**NOW we get to see Alvin's best friend and also his brother's best friends. Wonder what will happen in this chapter. Enjoy**

After Alvin left his Uncle in his tree, he ran back to his home to his brothers. He started to run up the tree and he saw his brother's with 3 Chipmunk girls. Theodore was chatting with a blonde Chipette with green eyes and her hair was up in small pig-tails, her name was Eleanor. Simon was talking with a shy Chipette with dark brown fur, her hair was up in a pony-tail on top of her head and purple eyes, and her name was Jeanette. But Alvin on the other hand was looking for his best friend, then he saw her and he ran up.

"Hey Brittany," he said. Brittany was having a bath, her mother Janice is grooming her and she's enjoying it. Brittany is an auburn Chipette with electric blue eyes and her hair was up in a small pony-tail. That's right! Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are sisters and Janice is their mother, the Chipettes were born a few days after the ceremony for Alvin and his brothers.

"Hey Alvin," she said happily

Alvin said something in her ear "Come on, there's a cool place I wanna show ya,"

Brittany knew where this was going, she loves having adventures with him "Alvin, im kinda having a bath," she said firmly, and she hates getting away from her baths. She wants to look pretty while her mother was smoothing out her fur

"And it's time for yours" said a voice, it was Vinny. Alvin's eyes widen. He hates having baths. Simon and Theodore like it when their brother goes into shock about having baths.

Vinny grabbed Alvin before he ran away "MOM!" he yelled, Vinny was licking Alvin's tuff of fur on his head "MOM, YOU'RE MESSING UP MY LOOK!"

Vinny then grinned "Well, my little king needs to be handsome when he grows up," Vinny let go of him and he started to brush it out

"Ok, ok im clean…CAN WE GO NOW!?" he yelled. Brittany rolled her eyes

"So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb," she said with abit of annoyance in her voice. Her sisters came running up to their big sister and Simon and Theodore followed

"Alvin, not more adventures. Can't we have a break from that?" said Eleanor "We're getting abit tired from it,"

"Eleanor, let Alvin say what he has to say" said Brittany as she was still getting groomed

"Yeah, it's really cool," he said

Vinny started to act abit surprized "So…where is this REALLY cool place?"

Alvin needed to think of an excuse. Simon knew where this was heading, he folded his arms while Jeanette did the same "Oh umm…round the lake,"

"THE LAKE! WHATS SO GREAT OF THE LAKE!?" yelled Brittany "NOTHING CHA-"

"I'll show you when we get there" whispered Alvin with abit of anger in his voice and that made Brittany shut up.

"Oh, umm, mom can I go with Alvin?" she asked. Eleanor and Jeanette don't wanna go since some of these adventures get abit out of hand. Simon and Theodore don't wanna go either, 1, it's because they all had their baths and 2 adventures with Alvin is a big round…no.

"Hmm, what do you think Vinny?" Janice said. She wants her oldest daughter to have fun with her best-friend

Vinny pretended to think it through "Well-"

"PLEASE!" both Alvin and Brittany said as they gave her a big smile

"It's alright with me," she said. Alvin and Brittany started jumping about with joy but then Vinny said something else that made them stop in their tracks "As long, Jacob goes with you,"

"NO! NOT JACOB!" yelled Alvin

/

Jacob was now flying above Alvin and Brittany, they were both angry when Jacob has to come with them "So…where are we REALLY going?" whispered Brittany as her and Alvin both walked at the same pace

"A bunny grave-yard,"

"WOW!" she yelled but Alvin told her to quiet down since Jacob was above them "Oh, so are we gonna ditch the snitch?"

Jacob then looked back at them as they were whispering to each other and he flew down towards "ahh, looks like you two are gonna betrothed"

"Be what?" questioned Alvin as he looked over at Jacob in confusion

"What does it mean?" asked Brittany

"It means that you two are gonna be married,"

"EWWW!" they both yelled "I CANT MARRY HER…SHE'S MY FRIEND!" said Alvin, Brittany agreed

"Yeah, it will be so weird," groaned Brittany

Jacob started to pace "Well sorry for busting your bubble, that you two turtle doves have to…it's been going down from generations,"

"Well, when im king…that will be the first thing to go," as Alvin winked at Brittany and Brittany blushed and giggled.

"Not as im around you're not," glared Jacob "Only the king can do that,"

Brittany walked up and said "WELL, HE'S THE FUTURE KING!" and Alvin agreed

"YEAH, SO YOU GOTTA DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" he yelled

"NOT YET I DON'T…I THINK YOU'LL A PATHETIC KING!"

"Not the way I see it," grinned Alvin

_Alvin:_ _I'm gonna be __a__ handsome__ king__  
__So ladies__ beware!_

_Jacob: __Well, I've never seen a king of the wood__  
__With quite so little hair_

_Alvin: __I'm gonna be the main event__  
__Like no king was before__  
__I'm brushing up on looking down__  
__I'm working on my SCRATCH_

_Jacob: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_Alvin: _ _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Brittany has always loved Alvin singing. Then they both started to run away from Jacob, but Jacob kept on catching up then he spoke "you have a long way to go young master if you think"

_Alvin and Brittany: _No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here

Alvin and Brittany kept on doing silly faces at Jacobwhile he wasn't looking; it was quite funny when they ran away again

_Alvin:_ _Free to run around all day_

_Jacob: __Well, that's definitely out..._

_Alvin: Free to do it all my way!_

Jacob started to fly after Alvin and Brittany but it was abit hard since he didn't know where he was flying to.

_Jacob_: _I think it's time that you and I__  
__Arranged a heart to heart_

After he said that, he banged right into a bears…behind. Alvin and Brittany started to laugh while singing

_Brittany: __Kings don't need advice__  
__From little blue birds for a star__t_

Alvin and Brittany started to run off again, while Jacob flew after them from recovering from banging into a bear

_Jacob: __If this is where the monarchy is headed__  
__Count me out!__  
__Out of service__  
__I wouldn't hang about__  
__This child is getting wildly out of wing_

All of a sudden a bunch of skunks lined up to let Alvin and Brittany threw the line but when Jacob turned up…all the skunks turned round and lifted their tails up and released a horrible stench and Jacob screamed in fight.

_Alvin: __Oh, I just can't wait to be king!__  
__Everybody look left__  
__Everybody look right__  
__Everywhere you look I'm__  
__Standing in the spotlight!_

Jacob recovered from the skunk attack but…he smelt vile and it was disgusting but it didn't stop him from flying.

_Animals: __Let every creature go for broke and sing__  
__Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing__  
__It's gonna be King Alvin's finest fling_

_Alvin__+Brittany+Animals_: _Oh I just can't wait to be king!__  
__Oh I just can't wait to be king!__  
__Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

**Looks like this chapter was a lot of fun to write XD, I wonder if Alvin and Brittany manage to ditch Jacob after the song? And will they find the grave yard what Sam told Alvin about? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
